wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Lysiu xanthianin/Czy cokolwiek mogłoby pokonać super flotę tyranidów która ponoć zmierza do galaktyki drogi mlecznej?/@comment-25036576-20160308195535
Ta, to nieprawda. Tak naprawdę to osobne floty, a niby te które są, to jedynie ich czubki gór lodowych. Ale i tak podejrzewam że rasy zrobią jakiś ultimate-chwilowy sojusz i wygrają. Przecie od samego początku mnie to bardzo ale to bardzo wkurzało. Przegrywanie Tyranidów. Notoryczne. A ich "wielkie zwyciestwa" opisane w 1 zdaniach, bądź jako wzmianki. Wolałbym uczynić Tyranidów słabszych niż ich początkowo przedstawiano, to by to tak żałośnie nie wyglądało. Bo tak na logikę: jakie szanse ma rasa 50000000x razy mniej liczna, która nie jest dowodzona przez ultra-super umysł z tysiącami, lub milionami lat doświadczeń militarnych, która potrafi w nadwyżce (!) regenerować swoje siły po pokonaniu każdej planety? Której ilość statków i ich wielkość jest tak ogromna, że po prostu brakuje amunicji? Która nie korzysta z Osnowy by latać ponad prędkość światła? Która nie zna pojęcia "morale" i działa jak jeden wielki organizm nawet w przestrzeni kosmicznej? Której podstawowa jednostka jest w stanie kontrolować całe populacje i tworzyć własne armie kontrolując umysły całych populacji (genokrady) jednocześnie wzywając floty-roje do takiej planety? No kurde żadnych szans nie ma. Albo Calgar... 3x mniejszy, tylko 2 rączki, krótki zasięg broni (4 miecze wielkości człowieka vs 2 powerfisty?), brak pancerza na poziomie pojazdu, brak psionizmu, brak regeneracji... brak zdolności czytania w myślach, no ale wygrał ze Swarmlordem... Już wolałbym przedstawić Tyranidów tak słabiej, lub choćby nie tak licznych, albo nie tak silnych, to by miało sens. Po cholerę przedstawiać rasę jako "niepokonaną", "niezliczoną", "pożerającą wszystko", "ostateczna zagłada", "koniec galaktyki" i bla bla bla, skoro prawie każdą wojne przegrywa? W tej rasie jest masa failów i niedopatrzeń: już pomijając abordaże na ich statki (oh tak! Zróbmy abordaż na statki gdzie nie ma korytarzy, nie ma pomieszczeń itd bo to organizm, który tylko produkuje Tyranidy! Gód ajidja!), pomijając Calgara, pomijając gościa co sobie podpatruje co planują Tyranidzi (nienawidzę Ultramarines, Ultramar (raj w galaktyce) bym usunął z kart WH40k z czystym sumieniem) i pomijając o wiele wiele więcej wystarczy spojrzeć na jednostki: pod względem wytrzymałości, szybkości, zwinności, regeneracji, odporności na psionizm, siły, ogólnie pod względem każdego parametru poza uzbrojeniem Tyranidzi mają zdecydowanie najlepsze jednostki. Ich jedyną wadą jest mała zdolność destrukcji (brak eksplozji itd). I argument "no jakby wygrywali wg. parametrów rasy (wszechpotężna rasa) to warhammer dawno by się skończył" jest totalnie bezsensowny, bo równie dobrze mogliby być po prostu słabsi. I tyle. Słabsi. Tak trudno osłabić rasę? Zmniejszyć ilość? W TT GW robi to notorczynie... Argument: "no ale nie będą zmieniali już, bo wg. starych kodeksów są już przedstawiani jako potężna rasa" też jest bezsensu, ponieważ nekronów kompletnie przekierowali jako inną rasę i już nie są pustymi maszynami, które chcą tylko anihilować życie, nie są też sługusami bogów, czy sługusami komputera. Da się? Da się. Oczywiście z drugiej strony mają trochę osiągnięc, co tylko nasuwa pytanie:WTF?! Jakim cudem przegrywają?! Oto one: *Rekord potęg (w latach 40 000, a tak to wiadomo że nekroni)i: jedyną rasą, która samotnie obroniła się przed jakąkolwiek flotą Tyranidów jest Imperium. *Rekord najszybciej pokonanych światówt: 24 planety (lub o wiele więcej, bo wliczone są w to całe systemy, część należała do zakonów) w ciągu 4 miesięcy, Swarmlord *Rekord wytrzymałości - Karnifex, który przetrwał Exterminatus. *Rekord destrukcji - Doom of Malantai samotnie zniszczył cały światostatek (przypominam że są wielkości księżyców) *Rekord sabotażu - 1 genokrad sprawił że jedna z najlepszych fortecy w Imperium (zdolna wytrzymać wielokrotny ostrzał z orbity) cała stała się kultem genokradów (albo raczej genokrada), ludzie Ci nieświadomie działali pod jego wpływem, ginęły całe regimenty, które szturmowały bazę i statki były strącane z orbit. Imperium musiało zniszczyć (3 specjalnych ludzi wysłano, wysadzili ją) bazę. Jaka szkoda... *Rekord zabójcy - Red Terror. Zmasakrował wielu gwardzistów na jednej planecie i sam powykaszał (jako jeden, samotny Tyranid) prawie całą populację na innym świecie. Nie liczę ogólnego rekordu zabić, a rekord na jednym świecie/jednej wojnie, bo wielu marines żyje przez wieki, Nekroni mają 60 mln lat, a Tyranidzi są również nieśmiertelni i mogą mieć nawet 2-3 miliardy lat (wg. jednej z teorii ich powstania). Jeszcze pewnie coś tam by się znalazło